A is for Voldemort: Blaise
by marisky130
Summary: Ch 14 and up of A is for Voldemort Blaise Version!
1. Ch 14: Blaise: Choice

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

**Check Ch 14 of the orignal A is for Voldemort. I got rid of the AN and replaced it with the actual chapter!**

_Neville's POV_

I looked over at Ana, and saw Lucius Malfoy fly backwards. Then I saw Bellatrix yell the killing curse and Ana jump in front of Sirius. She went flying backwards and I stopped breathing. Everything was in slow motion. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was by her. She had to be ok, I couldn't lose her. I love her. Bellatrix was in as much shock as everyone else. "You killed her!" I screamed. Ana wasn't moving, she looked so pale. "You killed your own daughter!" I screamed at her. She didn't even notice me. That's when I heard it. I heard an angel.

"Neville." She whimpered breathlessly. I looked down at her and saw her trying to open her eyes. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." She smiled pulling me to her.

"Ana-Belle." Bellatrix said.

"You almost killed her." I screamed. She was heartless so she tried leaving.

"I almost killed Sirius Black." She chanted. Harry went after her and so did Ana well she did slowly. I followed Ana. "You coming to get me?" She cackled.

"Crucio." Harry yelled at her and Ana turned to me.

"She deserves it." I whispered. Ana covered her mouth and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You've got to mean it Harry. She tried killing him. She almost killed your friend. You know the spell. Mean it." Voldemorts voice said. Then he appeared. Bellatrix went from quivering to giggling. "Do it." But Harry turned to Voldemort. "So weak."

"It was foolish of you to come here Tom. The auroras are on their way." Dumbledore said stepping out of the fireplace.

"I shall be long gone, and you will be long dead." Voldemort said.

"No!" Ana cried. Voldemort looked to her. I felt a wand at my neck and I felt Ana being taken from me.

"Come with mummy, or your boyfriend here will die a very painful death. Ana, there are better men out there. True pureblood men. You want love, Blaise loves you. Go for him." Bellatrix said to Ana.

"Do as your mother says Ana-Belle." Voldemort said fatherly before turning back to Dumbledore. Ana started walking towards the fireplace when she turned back and threw Bellatrix away from me freezing her, and pulled me to her.

"I'm not leaving you." Ana said to me smiling. Dumbledore and Voldemort started dueling. Voldemort attacked with fire, Dumbledore returned with water. Then Voldemort tried attacking him with glass, but Dumbledore just turned it into sand. Then Harry fell to the ground. He was possessed.

"I feel sorry for you, you'll never know love or friendship." Harry said.

When Voldemort came out of Harry, he looked pissed. "You're a fool Harry Potter You will lose everything and you'll die." Voldemort said. It looked like he was about to kill him right there so Ana distracted him.

"Daddy, I slept with Lenta, and then almost killed him." Ana said. She is an amazing actress.

"What? You did what?" Voldemort hissed. Ana unfroze Bellatrix.

"Just ask mummy." Ana said. "I'm so confused." She said crying. "He said he loved me, then he killed my best… friend. Daddy" She whined. He went over to her and hugged her.

"He'll be dealt with. Go home with your mother and I'll come get you. " Voldemort said.

"You guys don't want me." She sobbed. She was just stalling now waiting for the minister to come, to realize Voldemort really was back.

"My little princess, I'll always want you. That's why I put those memories in your head. So you would see that we love you." Voldemort said.

"Then why did you leave me?" Ana asked. She looked like she was beginning to believe him.

"We never wanted to. I planned on returning that night, but-"

"I know, but why did you go? It was so dangerous?" Ana cried. She was letting everything out. "And you, you let yourself be caught, you didn't even fight. You could have run. Taken me and run." Ana turned on her mother.

"Ana, I had to show my support to the cause. I wasn't going to turn my back-"

"So you turn your back on me? All I wanted was parents that wanted and loved me more than anything." Ana yelled. That's when the ministry arrived.

"Ana-Belle!" Ana's mum yelled as she saw us with the deatheaters.

"Koreen." Ana yelled "I don't want to live with you anymore. I loved living with you and pretending to be your daughter, but I want to go home with my real parents." Ana said gently. Bellatrix and Voldemort looked shocked but at the same time, like all the muggles in the world just dropped dead.

"No! Stay away from them." Koreen yelled.

"Vixx control your wife." Voldemort yelled at Ana's 'dad'.

"Matt? You're a…" Koreen stuttered she looked heart broken.

"I'm sorry Koreen." Matt said and stupefied her before disappearing with her.

_Ana's POV_

"I want to go home." I said to my mum.

"Lets go baby." She said and held her hand out to apperate me out of there. First, I had to take care of some unfinished business.

"I'm sorry Neville. It's just Blaise and I have history and I love him. I would always wonder what if and it's for the best. Now you can do whatever you want with Lavendar." I said trying to break up with him easily.

"So your leaving me for that deatheater?" Neville asked.

"I get that your mad but take it out on me not Blaise." I said before turning back and grabbing mums hand. She apperated us to what looked like Malfoy Manor.

"Cissy" Mum called. Almost immediately, Naricassa came into the room.

"Bella, Ana. Shouldn't you be in school?" Cissy asked.

"She won't be back in school for a while." Mum responded. "Can she stay here? Riddle Manor is too dangerous."

"Of course, Draco should be home at the end of the week." Cissy exclaimed. "Your room is right next to his. I'll show you." She took me upstairs and into my new room. It had Slytherin colors all over it. Typical.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	2. Ch 15: Confession

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

I stayed at the Malfoy Manor for a week before Draco came home. With him came Blaise.

"Blaise, Draco." I called to them. They turned to me and I ran up to them jumping on them both, hugging them.

"Ana, I'm glad your safe." Blaise said hugging me.

"Why wouldn't she? Neither side would harm her." Draco said.

"Actually my mother almost killed me so…" I trailed off.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"It's a long twisted story, but I came over because I missed you two." I said

"I missed you too." They both said in their own ways.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Blaise.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Did you know? About Lenta?" I asked.

"That he's a deatheater?" Blaise asked timidly.

"No, about what he did…" I said. I really didn't want to explain

"To you? I don't want to know." Blaise muttered.

"Not like that. I mean as a deatheater? He… he killed Aubrey." I said trying not to cry.

"Ana, I didn't… I would have… I…" Blaise didn't know what to say.

"That's not all I learned. I also learned, you used to love me." I confronted him. Blaise blushed in embarrassment and Draco laughed.

"Tell her." Draco smirked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ana, I never stopped loving you." Blaise confessed.

"Blaise-" I didn't know what to say.

"Ana please, leave Longbottom. I can give you everything you could ever want." Blaise said.

"Blaise, I left Neville when I came here. I told him it wouldn't work out. I'm in love with you." I said.

"Really?" Blaise asked excitedly. I replied by launching myself at him and snogged him.

"I'm glad you two finally admitted your love and your finally over Longbottom, but she's my little cousin, there is to be no snogging in front of me." Draco ordered so I took my hand out of Blaise's hair and spun him so he was facing the wall. "Very funny." He laughed dryly. We finally separated.

"Draco, Blaise." Lucius greeted walking into the room before turning to me. "Ana, your presence is requested at tonight's meeting."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, your father thinks it's time to initiate you. You might even get the dark mark tonight." Lucius said proudly. I smiled at him.

"I'm going to go get ready." I squealed running up the stairs to my room. I put an intricate long black dress on. Mum brought me a robe to put over it, when she came up to bring me to the meeting.

"Tonight I will be introducing someone that has been greatly missed for the past 14 years. Rest assured she is now home safe. I present to you my faithful followers, my daughter, the Dark Princess." Dad announced and mum nudged me forward to him. "Ana will be getting her mark on her 16th birthday, next month. In celebration we will have a ball." Dad announced

After the meeting, there was a gathering of sorts. People just stayed and talked with each other. I made my way through the crowd looking for Blaise and Draco.

"My princess, I'm Theodore Nott." A teenager said. None of the deatheaters were wearing masks and that made it much easier for me to try to remember people.

"It's Ana please. Although I do like the sound of 'My princess.' It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" I smiled.

"Princess Ana, the pleasure is all mine." He grinned at me.

"Very well then the pleasure is ours to share." I laughed.

"I like the sound of that."

"Mr. Nott do behave." I smirked.

"I'll try but with a beauty such as yours, it's hard." Theodore responded.

"I don't remember seeing you, which school do you attend?" I asked.

"Hogwarts, I'm a Slytherin. I remember you Miss Ravenclaw." He said and I blushed.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked playfully.

"Of course not, but how is your boyfriend Mr Gryffindor?" He responded just as playful.

"He's no longer my boyfriend." I smiled flirtatiously.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Longbottom isn't her boyfriend, doesn't mean she doesn't have another." I heard Blaise growl from behind me. He put a protective arm around my waist and brought me closer kissing my forehead.

"Zambini. I wasn't aware you finally stopped screwing around and asked her out." Nott said.

"Did everyone know except me?" I asked but nobody paid me any attention.

"She's mine now, so stay way!" Blaise growled again.

"I'm nobodies! Stop talking as if I weren't right here." I yelled at them. I went to storm off to my room, but Blaise grabbed my arm tightly.

"Ana, I want to talk with you." He snarled.

"Blaise your hurting me. Let go." I cried but he didn't. Tears were pouring down my face so I used my power and burned his hand.

"Ow!" he cried and dropped my arm to nurse his burnt hand. I took that as my opportunity and escaped. I ran up to my room and slammed the door crying on my bed. I was by myself only a few minutes. Draco came in and sat next to me.

"He's different. This isn't the Blaise I've known and loved." I cried in rage. He was one of the reasons I left my old life. The comfort and security for questioning. I was now questioning my decision.

"He's just jealous." Draco excused.

"Stop making excuses for him. If it weren't for my powers, he would have broken my arm!" I cried.

"He really loves you, you know?" Draco shook his head before getting up and leaving me alone.

What have I done? Neville would have never laid a hand on me. I kept thinking. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called getting up to go over and open it.

"It's me. Can I talk to you?" Blaise asked and I opened the door.

"Talk." I said leaning against the doorframe.

"Can we go inside? I just want to talk, I swear." He pleaded with me. I just stared at him for a minute before walking inside and sitting in an armchair. He sat on a couch on the other side of me. "Ana, I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you. It was an accident. I was just so mad he was flirting with you and you were letting him." Blaise excused.

"I don't want to hear excuses. So, he flirted with me. You thought I had a boyfriend and yet you asked me to leave him to be with you. Nott was just flirting it was completely innocent, nothing would ever come of it." I ranted. He was such a hypocrite.

"You just partially proved my point. If you were still with Neville, would you have agreed to dump him for me when I asked you to?" He questioned.

"That's not the same! I left Neville for you! I left everything for you! I didn't do it for Nott. I did it for you!" I said tears streaking my face.

"You left him for me?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"I left him, my friends, part of my family. I left my life everything I knew for you." I cried and he put his head down..

"What about your parents?" He questioned his had still down.

"They were a small fraction of my decision. Can I ask you something?" I asked wiping a tear off my face. When he nodded, I continued. "Did I make a mistake?" his head whipped up and he jumped off the couch coming over to me.

"NO. Ana, please don't ever regret your decision. I love you. You are my life." Blaise said wrapping me close to him. That's all that needed to be said. The rest of the night I spent in his arms.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	3. Ch 16: Another Fight

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

After our first fight, everything got back to normal. Blaise and I just got closer and closer. I was really excited, I wanted us to last. I've loved Blaise since we were teenagers; it was about time we were together. I was being eased into deatheater meetings. Even though technically I'm not a deatheater yet, they wanted me to see how everything worked. I found out both Draco and Blaise would be getting their marks right before me. All three of us were anxious to hear what our assignments would be. Everything was perfect, which scared me. How long would the perfection last?

We were snogging on my couch before he picked me up and brought us over to my bed. We kept kissing uninterrupted until I felt his hand go up my shirt. He's put his hand up the back of my shirt countless times and it didn't bug me, but this was the first time he put his hand up the front.

"Blaise?" I said breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?" he somewhat asked going to my neck.

"Blaise stop." I said gently yet demanding, but he didn't. "Blaise, I'm serious. I don't want to do this." I then pushed him off me and he had this look in his eyes of pure anger.

"Oh, I'm not good enough but Lenta is?" He yelled harshly. Lenta isn't apart of this.

"This isn't a competition!" I cried. "Or is it?"

"Why did you throw yourself at Lenta, but I can't even get your shirt off before your yelling at me to stop?" Blaise growled

"It is a competition, isn't it? He had me then but you have me now? Get out!" I screamed.

"I can find a willing girl who doesn't whore herself like some kind of harlot, who hasn't been to every other guy!" Blaise yelled before storming out. Why can't he just understand? I stayed in my room crying for at least an hour before anyone came up.

"Ana?" Draco knocked on my door before walking in.

"You're supposed to wait for me to answer." I said from my bed.

"Would you have answered?" He smirked.

"Probably not." I whispered.

"You look just as bad as Blaise." Draco said. I started crying again so he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"Do guys only want me for sex?" I asked him and felt him stiffen.

"Is that what this is about?" Draco asked like it was nothing.

"I wouldn't have sex with him, so he called me a…a whore." I wailed,

"What?" He said in shock and I nodded my head in protest.

"He said he would find a willing girl who didn't whore herself like a harlot, and something about being with every other guy. Draco, Lenta is the only guy I've ever actually had sex with. Sure I've fooled around with a couple guys but it wasn't that many! It was all just for the pleasure of it, with Blaise… I wanted something special. Draco I love him and it should be special. We just want different things." I explained.

"I can tell you, Blaise feels horrible."

"So he's not with some whore?" I asked.

"Not while I was in there" Draco answered.

"So he was before?" I cried out.

"NO, I'm going to tell him to come in here and talk to you." He said getting up and leaving. I laid back down and buried myself in my covers.

"Ana?" Blaise peaked his head through the door and I sat up in my bed. "Oh Ana, I'm so sorry." He said coming over to me.

"Is it over? Are we… over?" I asked.

"NO, please no. Ana I know it doesn't seem like it, but I love you so much." Blaise said and picked me up. He sat down with my back pressing against his chest. "I know I keep screwing up, but I want this. I want to be with you forever. You have no idea how much I love you." Blaise said rocking me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I lent back against him in content.

"Is the fact I slept with Lenta going to keep coming up?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I know of your past, just like you know mine. I think mine is probably worse. Let's just forget about that."

"About before, it's not that you're not good enough. I just want it to be special. This has been coming for so long that we deserve something special." I said turning and looking up at him.

"I understand. Let's just relax and sleep tonight." Blaise suggested and we both layed down, his arm still wrapped around me.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	4. Ch 17: Dazed

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

Tonight is a very important night for both Draco and Blaise. As of tonight they will officially become death eaters. I'm happy their going to go first so I can see what exactly is going to happen. Sure I know the basics but I haven't witnessed it yet. I receive my mark in just two days.

"Ana, you ready?" Blaise asked me. We made plans to go to a cafe in Diagon Alley. We had to literally beg my parents. After only a few _hours_, they finally agreed as long as we took two death eaters with us to 'protect' me. It's so crazy. I can't even go out with my boyfriend without a bodyguard. Both Blaise and I can take care of ourselves. I mean I can do wandless magic for crying out loud.

"Yea, I just need to grab my shoes." I said getting off my bed and grabbing the black flats I placed to the side.

"I'll tell Perseus and Lionel we're ready to go. I'll meet you in the entrance hall." Blaise stated before leaving. It was really weird he's been acting really grown up lately. He's a lot more responsible. It probably had something to do with my father. He had a 'talk' with Blaise right before he became all adult.

"We'll be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and from there we'll walk to the cafe. Perseus and Lionel will be apperating. We have two hours. We have to be back in time to get ready for the ceremony." Blaise said.

"What are we supposed to do if we see anybody we know from school?" I asked.

"Ignore them. If they bug us, they'll be taken care of." Blaise explained.

"Leaky Cauldron." I yelled throwing the floo powder in the fireplace. I gracefully walked out and immediately saw Neville and his grandmother. I don't know if they saw me but I made a point to ignore them acting as if I hadn't seen them. It's not like he could do anything I had my two little bodyguards.

"How is it you always come out spotless?" Blaise asked in shock as he landed on his arse.

"I'm just amazing like that." I laughed as I raised my hand all over and cleaned him with a scourgify charm.

"Yes you are." Blaise said wrapping his arm around me leading me in the directing of the exit.

"I miss this Blaise." I whispered.

"There's no difference." Blaise stated.

"Yes there is. Lately, you've been really… how do I say grown up. It's not you. I love the childish yet responsible Blaise." I told him.

"Well those times are in the past, if I want to have a future with you I have to be an adult." Blaise admitted.

"You can be an adult and still have fun." I protested.

"There is a time and a place for that. Let's just have a nice lunch." Blaise said ending our conversation. Lunch started out really awkward, but it quickly changed. Blaise was back to his old self, the one I could talk to with ease. We stayed for over two hours just laughing until Lionel told us we needed to go back. We headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

"Ugh, still so graceful. I'm going to get you drunk, and then let's see how pristine you'll be after flooing!" Blaise joked.

"Hello, I'm perfect. I'll still be pristine and amazing because I am me!" I laughed.

"Did you already get her drunk?" Draco asked coming in the room.

"I am not drunk! I have yet to have any alcohol today. Though now that you're here…" I trailed off.

"Now I'm hurt! I thought you cared about me?" Draco asked feigning hurt.

"Drama Queen." Blaise and I both said before looking at each other and cracking up.

"You two have completely lost your minds. Complete nutters." Draco said shaking his head.

"Well I'm going to go get ready. I only have five hours before the actual ceremony but I have to be ready at least an hour before and I was told my dad wanted to talk to me beforehand so I only have three hours!" I shrieked figuring out all the math before dashing upstairs to my room.

"Why is she panicking? Three hours is plenty of time?" I heard Draco ask.

"Girls." Blaise muttered at the same time I muttered "Boys."

"I heard that!" I yelled as I looked down from the top of the stairs before going back to running to my room.

"I love you." Blaise yelled after me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I walked into my dad's makeshift office which is really Lucius' study.

"Yes. I know you are with the Zambini boy, but how long do you want it to last?" He asked cutting straight to business.

"I would like it to last forever. I can see myself with him." I answered truthfully. I could see myself marrying him, and starting a family.

"How opposed would you be to marry him?" He asked and I was shocked.

"I would like to, in a few years. I'm not even 16 yet!" I stated.

"I want you to have a stable future. I want to have you engaged by your 17th birthday. It is a big decision so think carefully. You can go finish getting ready." He dismissed. I was in shock. Sure I've thought about marrying Blaise, but never thought it was actually going to happen. I was still in this shocked robotic faze all throughout the ceremony and dinner. I didn't even realize I was in my room getting ready for bed. I don't even remember the ceremony. Now I'm still just as clueless as before. Dad just had to bring up getting married. It freaks me out. Yes I know I want to get married… eventually. Just first I want to have time to myself to be my own person and grow up. I want to move out and have a little place just to myself and start a career. I don't want to have to worry about a husband I want to worry about me! That may sound selfish, but I guess it should. I have plenty of time to worry about other people, this is my time!

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	5. Ch 18: Club Death Eater

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

I am getting my mark tonight. There will be a quick meeting afterwards explaining Draco, Blaise and my missions. Then there will be a ball in my honor for my birthday. I am finally 16!

"Happy birthday princess." Mum said walking into my room. I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair and getting ready for today.

"It's going by so slowly." I complained. "I'm ready for tonight." I'm very nervous but I'm also excited.

"Well before the celebration tonight, we wanted to have a small party for just family." Mum said. "Hurry up and come down to breakfast." She said and left. I quickly threw on a long black pencil skirt and a green squared neck three quarters shirt with a sterling silver belt, and black peep toe heels; along with emerald earrings and a simple emerald pendant choker. I practically ran down to the dining room and saw my parents, the Malfoys, and Blaise.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone greeted and ended with their own personal name. Draco said 'cuz', Dad said 'sweetie', Lucius was uncreative and said 'Ana-Belle', Cissa said 'honey', and Blaise said 'love' to which I squealed internally.

"Thank you. I'm so excited." I beamed.

"Would you like your presents?" Draco asked after breakfast.

"Of course." I laughed as if it was obvious. It was who wouldn't want presents? We all walked into the sitting room and sat down.

"Me first!" Draco exclaimed bouncing.

"Have you been to Italy recently?" I asked.

"No why?" Draco asked in complete surprise.

"The last time you went to Italy, you came back addicted to espresso and were all bouncy; just like you are now. It's kind of scary, seeing you so…bubbly." I explained.

"Very funny, I'm just excited. I like what I got you!" Draco huffed handing me a long narrow black velvet box with a green ribbon wrapped around it. I opened it to find a big circular onyx necklace on a long silver chain.

"It's beautiful, Draco I love it! You are amazing! I've been looking at this at the store for awhile!" I exclaimed and jumped up to hug him.

"I know." Draco said coolly.

"Here you go; this is from Lucius and I." Cissa said handing me a thick package with green wrapping over it. I tore at the paper and found a dark brown leather book. I opened it to find it was a composition book. "I know you like writing your own music so I thought this would be appropriate for you."

"I love it, thank you. I'm using a notebook and it's not as easy, this is really useful." I smiled up at them.

"Here you are." Mum smiled up at me. She handed me two boxes. The first was thick like the composition book but bigger. I unwrapped it and found a book. I looked through it, it was a photo album. "I thought you might like pictures from when you were a baby." Mum explained and I nodded. I was about to start crying happily.

"Thank you." I cried. I set it down and picked up the second box. It was similar to the necklace box only smaller. I undid the ribbon and opened it to find a bracelet with many charms. I noticed a few like a snake and the crests of Slytherin and Black.

"My mother gave me it when I was a little younger than you. I figured you could have it and add your own charms." Mum explained and I nodded.

"It's perfect." I smiled getting up and hugging her.

"Here you are princess." Dad handed a big box to me. It was thicker and wider than the books. I tore at the wrapping and opened it to find a lovely long dress. It had a strapless black sweetheart neckline and the bodice was long and diagonal made of satin and a deep red satin gown with black chiffon making it even darker red. It was puffy but not Cinderella puffy.

"I thought guys weren't supposed to have good fashion sense." I joked.

"I might have had some help." Dad smiled.

"It's breathtaking." I smiled and hugged him.

"I want you to wear it tonight." He requested and I nodded. "Oh and I also got you this." He pulled a small black velvet drawstring bag out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it to find a family crest charm. "It's the Riddle family crest. It's for your charm bracelet."

"It's perfect!" I smiled and put the charm on the bracelet.

"Before I give you my gift, can we go walk outside in the garden?" Blaise asked and I nodded getting up. I took his hand as he led me out. We walked around before we came upon a bench where he sat down. "Ana, we've known each other for a long time and I've been madly in love with you for pretty much most of that time." Blaise started and I smiled up at him. "You know that I want nothing more than to be with you for forever." Then he bent down and took something out of his pocket. He can't be proposing, could he? "Will you marry me, some day?"

Blaise smiled.

"Some day?" I questioned.

"Yes, this is just a promise ring." He explained.

"Then yes." I said and he slid the ring on my right 'ring' finger. We both stood up and I wrapped my arms around him kissing him.

"One day, I'll put a ring on your left hand." Blaise said and I kissed him in return. Everything's perfect.

"Tonight we welcome a new member. We welcome my daughter, Ana-Belle." Dad announced. That was my cue. I walked down in my dress that dad bought me and Draco's necklace and a choker, but over the dress was a robe. A death eater robe! "Do you Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Voltrix Black Lestrange Riddle agree to become a death eater and one day take over for me?" Dad asked and I was screaming with excitement, but I didn't show it.

"I do." I said stoically.

"Give me your left arm." He commanded. I lifted my arm and he took it and placed his wand on it. He muttered a few words and I felt a sharp pain. I was screaming curses in my head. After a few moments, I looked down and saw the mark. "Now to the ball, but first Malfoy and Zambini stay."

"Welcome to the club." Blaise said grabbing my arm and placing a kiss on the mark.

"Yeah, it's about time." Draco joked.

"Your just jealous, I got my mark all by myself, when you got yours the same day as Blaise!" I retorted.

"No, he's jealous because you were completely composed while Draco winced in pain." Blaise laughed.

"At least you didn't faint." I said cheerfully.

"Ha ha ha." Draco fake laughed.

"Since the three of you got your marks and are still underage, your mission will be completed at school. This is a crucial mission." Dad began to explain.

"You mean we're sharing the mission?" I asked.

"Yes. You will need to work together. Your mission is to get deatheaters into Hogwarts. Then I want one of you to kill Dumbledore once and for all. You are not to speak of this mission to anyone outside of those present." I looked around and saw both Lucius and Cissa as well as mum, Fenrir Greyback, Snape, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, and Gibbon.

"We won't disappoint." I smirked. I was excited. Of course, the whole Dumbledore dead part was a little bit difficult to imagine, but I'd make sure I didn't have to do it.

"I know you won't. Now lets go to your ball." Dad said and I quickly ditched the robe sending it upstairs.

"Somebody's eager." Draco laughed.

"You have no idea. I'm telling you this now, no getting drunk. Tomorrow, we're going to meet and talk about possible ways to get into Hogwarts." I demanded.

"Yes mam." Blaise said and fake saluted.

"Wow, your younger and yet taking charge." Draco said.

"Well knowing you two, it would be put until the last possible minute. With me, it will be done before school lets out."

"We're not that bad!" Draco protested.

"Yes, we are. For homework we always have someone else do it and we don't even tell them until like midnight." Blaise pointed out.

"Stop siding with her." Draco exclaimed exasperated.

"Come on, let's just have fun tonight. Tomorrow your arses are mine!" I stated.

"I like the sound of that." Blaise flirted.

"Get a room." Draco shook his head at us.

"Come on." I said and lead Blaise to the dance floor for the beginning of an amazing night.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	6. Ch 19: Help!

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_Bella's POV_

"Cissy-Naricassa listen to me!" I ordered my sister.

"Go back Bella." She sighed still moving forward.

"Cissy, think about it. You can't do this." I pleaded she's being unreasonable.

"I've listened already, my decision is made. Now go back Bella. I have to do this." She told me hurrying across the street trying not to be seen. I followed her.

"He lives here? With these filthy muggles?" I asked. Cissy wasn't paying attention she walked briskly down the street. "You can't trust him!"

"The Dark Lord trusts him." Cissy retorted.

"The Dark Lord is… mistaken." I protested and grabbed her arm. "This is betrayal. He said not to speak of this."

"Let go Bella." She said bringing her wand out to me.

"Cissy, your own sister?" I asked hurt letting her go.

"There isn't much I wouldn't do now a days." She replied and kept walking. She finally reached the last house and I caught up to her as she knocked. The door opened to reveal Snape.

"Naricassa, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted.

"Severus, I must talk to you, it's urgent." Cissy breathed.

"Of course." He agreed and let her in. I followed.

"Snape." I greeted curtly.

"Bellatrix." He replied.

"Are we alone?" Cissy asked sitting down.

"Yes, Wormtail is here." Snape responded and Wormtail appeared.

"Naricassa, Bellatrix how charm-" Wormtail began greeting when Snape cut him off starting an argument between them. Ending with Wormtail fetching us some wine.

"Severus, I think you are the only one who can help me. I know I should not be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone but-" Cissy started.

"Should hold your tongue. How can you trust him?" I snarled.

"What is that supposed to mean Bellatrix?" Snape snapped.

"As you know, I don't trust you." I sneered.

"Why is it you don't trust me?" Snape asked.

"I have a hundred reasons. Why did you not try to find the Dark Lord when he vanished? Where were you when he fell?" I asked and kept listing reasons he was untrustworthy. "You are Dumbledore's lapdog!" I sneered.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord hasn't asked me those questions? Do you really think I wouldn't still be here if I was not loyal?" Snape questioned. "I like many others, thought the Dark Lord was dead. I admit I thought him dead. If he hadn't forgave those of us whom thought that, he would have very few followers."

"He'd have me! I stayed in Azkaban all those years away from my daughter!" I screeched. "She was raised by a blood traitor! She could have been a blood traitor!" I snarled.

"Much use Azkaban did for him. It would have been more useful if you had raised his daughter, but I guess the gesture is good enough." Snape said just to spite me.

"Gesture! You were living nicely at Hogwarts while I was being tormented by deatheaters!" I sneered at him.

"Not quite, he wouldn't give me the Defense against the Dark Arts post. Thought it would tempt me to my old ways." He said calmly.

"That's your sacrifice? Why did you stay there if you thought the Dark Lord was dead?" I questioned.

"I received 16 years of information he returned to, better than your stories of Azkaban." Snape answered.

"You stayed…"

"Yes Bellatrix I stayed, it kept me out of Azkaban. The Dark Lord does not complain so why are you?" Snape questioned.

"But you didn't come when he came back. You weren't there when the Dark Mark burned!" I accused.

"I left when Dumbledore ordered it, ensuring I could stay. The Dark Lord was mad I was two hours late, but then he understood. I can give him information on Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix." Snape explained.

"What useful information have you told him?" I sneered.

"I tell my information to the Dark Lord; it is up to him whether or not he tells you."

"The Dark Lord tell me everything. He's said I am his most faithful" I bragged.

"Does he still? Even with the fiasco at the ministry?" Snape asked.

"That wasn't my fault. Lucius was in charge." I blamed.

"Don't you _dare _blame my husband!" Naricassa said in a deadly voice.

"It's over, no use blaming anyone now." Snape settled. "Now you came to ask me for help?" Snape said turning to Naricassa.

"I have no where else to turn. Lucius is so proud and I know you can help." Cissy began. "The Dark Lord has forbidden me to talk about it. The plan is secret."

"Then you must not speak of it. The Dark Lords word is law." Snape said.

"See, even Snape told you not to speak of it." I said satisfied.

"However I know of the plan. If he had not told me you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord." Snape said.

"I thought you would know." Cissy breathed in relief.

"You know!" I screeched.

"Certainly, but what help do you ask? I can't ask the Dark Lord to change his mind." Snape said.

"My son… My only son." Cissy cried.

"Draco should be proud. Ana is and Blaise... well he follows Ana." I exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry about Ana failing. If Draco fails, the Dark Lord will kill him! He won't kill his own daughter!" Cissy cried.

"Draco seems excited for this chance. As he should be." I stated.

"He's a 16 year old boy! It's revenge for Lucius' mistake. The Dark Lord would never give a mission like this to a child!" Cissy cried. "That's why he gave it to Draco to punish Lucius."

"Ana and Blaise also got it. He's not punishing himself nor Ana. Besides Ana would never forgive him if he hurt Draco. She thinks of him as a brother." I stated.

"It doesn't matter. Snape you have to help. You've always been Draco's favorite teacher. Please protect him, help him in completing this mission." Cissy begged.

"I will try to help him." Snape responded.

"Swear to it... make the Unbreakable Vow." Cissy said. Now it's getting interesting. Snape just stood there frozen.

"The Unbreakable Vow." He repeated  
"It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort, when it maters most. He'll just slither back into his hole..." I taunted walking around him. "Coward."  
"Take-out-your-wand." He said coldly.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy, Ana-Belle Riddle, and Blaise Zambini; as they attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Cissy asked including Ana and Blaise into this arrangement.  
"I will." Snape answered.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect them from harm?" Cissy asked again.  
"I will." Snape agreed again.

"And, if Draco, Ana-Belle, and Blaise should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered them to perform?" Cissy finished.  
"I will." Snape said. Three flames were wrapped around Cissy and Snape's hands finishing the vow. "If that is all, I must go. The Dark Lord wanted to speak with me."

**There are only a few more chapters left until the sequal!  
So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	7. Ch 20: Planning

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_Ana's POV_

"Ana?" Blaise asked knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said and Blaise and Draco walked in.

"So where do we start?" Draco asked sitting down in one of my chairs. Blaise sat down in one across from him and pulled me down onto his lap.

"How are we going to get into Hogwarts?" I asked.

"There's no apparition so that's out. What about floo? They could all floo to Snape's office?" Blaise questioned.

"It's monitored. We have to think of something nobody else would think of." I said. We sat around throwing a few ideas out until I thought of it. "I got it. During the first war there were these things, a person could go to if death eaters attacked. It's sort of like a portkey, but it's always there. I don't remember what it's called. Lets go ask someone." I said getting up and walking downstairs. We found my dad in Lucius study talking to Lucius and Snape.

"Dad, during the first war there were these things, a person could go to if death eaters attacked their house. They would be transported to a new place. What is it called?" I asked.

"A vanishing cabinet?" Snape guessed.

"That! That is how we're going to get to Hogwarts." I smirked.

"Slow down, do we even know if the one at Hogwarts is still there?" Draco asked.

"And where is it's twin?" Blaise asked.

"You could let me be happy for a minute you know." I huffed. "Wait how do you know there was one at Hogwarts?"

"Montague was locked in one last year. I found him in the toilets when he tried apperating. I didn't know it was two way."

"It's in the Room of Requirement. I think the sister is at Borgin and Burkes." Snape responded.

"Ana knows the Room of Requirement pretty well, don't you?" Draco laughed.

"I know it well enough that if I wanted to stash a body, I could." I threatened.

"You need me." Draco protested but I know he's scared of me.

"No I don't, I have Blaise." I smirked.

"Very funny, you love me too much to kill me." Draco said.

"If you think so." I said in a condescending tone.

"How well do you know the Room of Requirement?" Blaise asked.

"Oh um not that well. I was just in there a few times with friends." I stuttered.

"You mean Neville?" Blaise asked a little jealous.

"Only once... or twice; but nothing ever happened." I said.

"You should go to Borgin and Burkes and see if the cabinet is still there." Lucius interrupted us.

"Good idea, we can go after we get our school things." I said.

"I'll take you. Three teenagers shouldn't be wandering Diagon Alley by yourselves." Naricassa said coming in the room with mum.

"Some of us will meet you there. I'm thinking Borgin won't like teenagers coming in his store." Mum said

"Not until we need you, stay hidden. I have and idea. We should go soon; I heard it's supposed to rain later." I said.

"You four, go ahead. I'll follow with Greyback." Mum said.

"Let's floo!" I said just wanting to show off.

"Leaky Cauldron." Draco shouted going first. Then I went followed by Blaise; Cissa apperated.

"No wonder you wanted to floo, you want to show off. Again!" Blaise huffed.

"You'll get it eventually." I smirked cleaning Blaise up.

"Clean me too!" Draco sulked and I cleaned him too.

"Your welcome." I said to both of them.

"Thank you love." Blaise smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Not in front of me!" Draco screeched.

"Come on, lets go." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't bring attention to yourselves. You three get your robes and I'll get your books. I'll meet you at Madame Malkins." Cissa suggested.

"Lets go!" I ordered leading them. We got there and it was completely empty.

"I'm surprised mother let us go without her. She treats me like a baby; I can do my shopping alone." Draco complained while Madame Malkin altered his robes.

"I'm surprised your mothers let you go around by yourself. No one should be walking around unprotected these days. You three can't perform magic." Madame Malkins butted in as the door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"I can do wandless magic." I said.

"Not like you need it, all you have to do is scream and your surrounded by people in charge of protecting you." Blaise laughed. Draco stepped down and looked at himself in the mirror before he noticed the golden trio.

"If you were wondering what that smell is, a Mudblood-" Draco said but I cut him off with a silencing charm.

"What was that Draco?" Blaise asked playing with him.

"I can't hear you." I laughed and unsilenced him.

"A Mudblood just walked in." Draco sneered at me.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madame Malkin said.

"It's not worth it." Hermione said when Harry and Ron brought their wands out.

"Like you'd dare do magic outside school. Ana can do it without getting in trouble." Draco sneered.

"Don't drag me into your battles, for all you know I'll fight for them. I'm unpredictable like that." I snarled at him.

"That's quite enough" Madame Malkin said.

"Who blacked your eye Granger? I'd like to send them flowers." Draco smirked.

"Miss- please." Madame Malkin begged.

"Put those away. If you attack my son and his friends again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." Cissa said walking in.

"Aunt Cissa, really it was Draco-" I said.

"Enough Ana." She cut me off.

"Really? Going to get your death eater friends to do us in are you, or I guess the two of them?" Harry asked.

"You think they're death eaters? Why would You-Know-Who want underage boys? Their useless." I said.

"Really? Prove it." Harry said.

"Draco, Blaise raise your sleeves." I demanded and saw apprehension cross both their faces. They lifted them to show nothing but bare skin. "Happy? Or would you like me to do the same?" I asked.

"I trust you." Harry said silently.

"Good." I said curtly.

"Mother, I don't think I want these robes anymore." Draco said taking them off.

"Your right, Draco. Now that I know what kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings. Come along you three." Cissa said leading us out. Once we were away from the store Draco and Blaise bombarded me with questions.

"How did you get rid of the marks?" "Why were you so nice?" Were a few of the questions.

"I can do wandless magic, I can make it disappear. Now those three have doubt that I'm for my father. It's only a little, but we may need it. Think about this year." I smirked.

"Do you really think I'm useless and the Dark Lord wouldn't want me?" Blaise questioned.

"I know he wants both of you. How else would he get this mission completed? He needs people on the inside." I explained for both Blaise and Draco. "Besides I know your not useless. I need you." I purred seductively in Blaise's ear so Cissa and Draco couldn't hear.

"Let's go, we have to meet your mother." Blaise said stiffly, walking into Knockturn Alley.

"Mr. Borgin, as you probably know my name is Draco Malfoy. This is Blaise Zambini and Ana-Belle." Draco introduced.

"What's er' surname?" Borgin asked.

"You currently don't need to know." I snapped. "We have the sister to this cabinet so we need this one and we need to know how to fix it."

"That cabinet is a pretty galleon. It costs a few hundred." Borgin smirked at us. "More than a few teenagers have."

"Oh we want it to stay here. We just need to use it once." I smirked.

"You'll need to pay a lenders fee." Borgin said.

"I think now would be a good time for you to learn my name. Don't you think Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini?" I asked the two.

"Right you are." Draco began.

"Miss Riddle" Blaise said and Borgin paled.

"I don't believe you. You-Know-Who never had a child!" Borgin protested.

"Oh mummy." I called and she came out with Fenrir Greyback.

"She's your mother?" Borgin stuttered.

"You don't believe she's the Dark Lords daughter?" Mum snarled.

"I do! They can have the cabinet free of any charge." Borgin wailed.

"Pull the blinds down!" I demanded. Greyback looked out and complied. "Potter, Weasley, and Granger are on the roof watching us. I just noticed them."

"Explain to us, how do we fix the cabinet?" Draco asked and Borgin explained in detail.

"Thank you, be sure and keep this one safe, and don't tell anyone anything." I said with a threatening tone

"Grab onto my arm." Mum said and Draco grabbed Cissa and Blaise grabbed Greyback's. We all apperated back to the manor.

"Well I'm going to my room; I want to have everything ready before school starts." I said and walked upstairs.

**I personally prefer the book, but for the Borgin and Burke scene I don't want Harry, Ron, and Hermione hearing them so they had to be on the roof with no extendable ears!  
There is only one more chapter left until the sequal! Either **_A is for Betrayal **or** B is for_ _Treachery_ **Not exactly sure right now!  
So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	8. Ch 21: Last Chance

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"I want to be assured certain people will not be harmed." I demanded one night at a meeting. It will be the last meeting I attend until break. School starts in three short days.

"Who? I can not promise anything, and if its Potter you can forget it." Daddy said.

"The Weasley's, the Tonks', Koreen, Luna Lovegood and Neville." I stated. I said the last name quietly.

"Your sticking up for Longbottom? You want him protected? Do you still love him?" Blaise demanded jealously.

"He's my friend!" I protested standing up just as he had.

"I don't believe you." He said storming off I stormed off in the opposite direction going to my room.

"Not again." I heard Draco moan as he left the meeting following one of us. I stormed in my room and took my robes off. I sat on my bed just as Draco came in.

"Do you ever knock?" I asked.

"No need, I know you won't answer." Draco smirked.

"Have you talked to Blaise?" I asked.

"I figured you would need me more. I know you don't want Longbottom." He responded.

"He's pushing me away." I cried.

"He's just scared of loosing you" Draco said trying to comfort me.

"This is the third time! I chose him. I want to be with him… but if he keeps pushing me away…. I can't handle it." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll deal with him." Draco answered patting my shoulder. After I calmed down, he went to talk with Blaise. Half an hour passed before anyone else came in. Blaise knocked but didn't wait. He just walked in. He didn't say anything, so I did.

"I didn't just leave Neville. I left my friends, part of my family. I left my life everything I knew for you." I said trying not to cry.

"What about your parents?" He questioned.

"They were a small fraction of my decision. Blaise, I didn't know them. I knew you and I knew I wanted you to be apart of my life. Now I'm not as sure." I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"What do you mean?" He asked hurt.

"This is the third time I've been up here crying… because of you." I said.

"Ana, I love you."

"I know, and I love you too but that's not all a relationship needs. We need to be able to trust each other." I explained.

"I do trust you; it's Longbottom I don't trust." Blaise said hotly.

"I wish I could believe that, but you accused me of still having feelings for him. Blaise a relationship needs trust, a marriage needs trust." I whispered toying with the promise ring.

"What are you saying?" Blaise asked hurt.

"I just think, maybe we should go back to the way things were. Maybe we should not be as serious." I took the ring off and handed it to him.

"Where does that leave us?" He asked.

"I still want to be with you, just not in such a serious relationship." I responded.

"Will you still be my girlfriend?"

"Yes… but this is your last chance. I don't like crying over you. It hurts too much. If this happens again… I'll end it." I answered.

"Ana you won't need to. I won't mess up again. I promise. I don't like seeing you cry." Blaise said.

"I need to go talk to Draco." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Blaise said and we both walked out of my room. I went to Draco's room. I knocked then entered.

"Now I know how you feel." Draco mumbled. He was on his bed reading a quidditch magazine.

"Will you stop walking in now?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"No." He smirked.

"You could walk in on Blaise and my alone time. Don't know what you'll see. Maybe more of Blaise than you want." I said raising my eyebrow.

"So the two of you are ok again?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's the last time. I can't do it anymore and I don't want you to either. You're always there. Helping us. If we get in a fight you come talk to me and knock sense into Blaise." I laughed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't cry." Draco said as I started to tear up.

"Well you're always there for me. Your like my older over-protective brother. I don't need all the bodyguards, just you." I said with a tear streaking smile.

"Well you need someone to protect you, your so naïve. You have this front so people think you know what your doing, but you have no idea." Draco said.

"Nobody has ever figured it out. I'm a good actress." I said.

"Your welcome for looking after you, your like a little sister I never had. Now go get some sleep, you look tired." Draco commanded.

"Goodnight Dra. I love you." I smiled kissing his cheek and walking to the door.

"Night Belly, I love you too." Draco smiled. He actually smiled! This is going to be a pretty good year!

**This is the last chapter until the sequal! Either **_A is for Betrayal_**!  
So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


End file.
